An implant delivering an active substance, for example in the form of a stent or balloon, can change by its reaction with moisture and oxygen. In order to ensure the efficacy of the implant, it helps to remove gases of this type from the surrounding environment of the implant, for example by means of absorbers. During the production process, however, these gases are part of the surrounding environment (in particular during a gas sterilization, for example by means of ethylene oxide). Since the absorber components have a limited absorption capacity, they should thus only be exposed to the surrounding environment following the sterilization, since otherwise they would become saturated already during the production process.
An existing solution uses standardised absorber components with use of two separate pouches. With the use of two separate pouches, there is an inner gas-permeable pouch and an outer gas-permeable pouch. The product is packaged and sterilized in the inner gas-permeable pouch. The outer pouch is filled with the packaged and sterilized product and the absorber component and is then closed. In summary, the following disadvantages are encountered with the use of two pouches:                The end user has to open 2 pouches.        The outer side of the inner pouch is not sterile.        The packing process is more complex, thus incurring greater process costs.        Greater material costs.        More waste.        Larger storage volume necessary on account of larger packing volumes.        
A further existing solution uses standardised absorber components with use of a specific pouch design. This pouch design has two chambers (a product chamber and an absorber chamber), which make it possible to add an absorber after sterilization without opening the product chamber. The gas exchange between absorber chamber and product chamber occurs via a porous membrane. Packagings of this type are known for example from U.S. Pat. No. 8,297,439 B2. A disadvantage of a pouch having two chambers is constituted generally by the additional material costs caused by a relatively complex pouch design with additional material layers. There is also more waste produced by the additional packaging material.